Levii Caine
A setting currently in the progress of writing. The fic itself occurs in a greatly expanded Harry Potter Universe, which takes cues from the likes of the Dresden Files, mythology, and shows like Supernatural. Setting A key part of the story revolves around the fact Harry suffers amnesia, and is living in America. America itself, like the rest of the 'New World', has its shares of problems. Skinwalkers, Wendigos, Aztec Blood Magic, and a host of other native problems. It isn't just native monsters, and the magic of the native peoples that get out of hand. Amongst other problems are those brought into museums, and by immigrants. Our protagonist is an Amnesiac Harry Potter who has spent most of his life adapting to having no past, and the benefits, stigma, and burden of that situation. America Within the setting America is appropriately played as a vastly large and multicultural nation with a great deal of history. While the federal government exists and functions in a real world manner the story maintains the seperation between Magical and Mundane. Magical crimes occur, and America's immigrant and native communities can be the victims or the perpetrators, or both. Native American tribes have their mythical creatures, and worse a few rogue shamans. The fact is the government is about as effective as its European counterparts, with one exception. This exception comes in the form of a form of conscription. The Federal Government requires a minimium of two years of service from all males. Generally this draft is not in place due to voluntary enlistement, but it is applied in certain regions. America is an extremely large country a country whose national forests are larger than the country of France. To adminster the sheer size of its territory the magical community operates under a national guard like service, where members can be activated to respond to threats. This service is paid for and members are well compensated with benefits to education, and hefty insurance packages. The service itself takes advantage of the magical world's rather bare private sector, by encouraging graduating students to continue education. Government positions, whether civilian or within the nation guard, operate in times of emergency. Name The fact that Harry has no distinct memory of his past is a key point. All that he knows at the beginning is how to read and right, and that the police are able to determine he was involved in some kind of murder. Levii Elijah Nemo Caine. Harry doesn't remember his real name, and now that time goes on he's gotten over it. The lack of a true name prevents him from suffering some of the more dangerous threats posed by demons and other creatures. Recurring points Amensia Harry's Amnesia has resorted in the development of a coping mechanism. He reacts by building up his own life and ignoring any inquiries to look into his past. Lord of Nightmares Also referred to as The Candle Holder is a recurring spirit creature and possible demon that shows up. Divine Blood Is a trait found amongst certain families. The American Government maintains a Registry of those who have been identified as carrying the blood. This registry is a point of concern and play in the second point. Mark of Cain Developed in Levii's later schooling in the pacific north west. It ultimately is responsible for keeping Caine alive as it generates a powerful magical barrier superior to any modern shield spell. Oddly it blocks the Killing Curse. Blood Magic A major recurring theme is the prevalence of many different cultures blood magic. While some may be benign, even outright benevolent, many have far more sinister nature. Aztec Blood Sacrifice The practices of the Aztec peoples were grisly ritual sacrifices of prisoners and even their own people. Vampires Within context Vampires are generally a contested matter, unlike werewolves who are generally reviled as cursed individuals, Vampires are more feared as threats, but manage to carve out a powerful niche. Lousianna, New York, and Texas all have major vampire communities where they strongly influence local politics. Plot Murder Priest The magical world hates it when the veil of secrecy is threatened, but the facts of America make things more than a little difficult. Simply put freedom of expression and rebelling against authority are all to common. When incidents that are too brazen and too out in the open things quickly spiral out of control. Human sacrifices pervades human history but in the modern era it tends to draw a lot of attention. Years previous a murder not unlike the ones happening now occured at the magical school in the pacific northwest. Its only as the evidence and psychic scars created by the incident becomes more open that Caine begins to see it. One of his classmates is a murderer obseessed with sacrificing people and using an archiac ritual. As the body toll climbs so too does the ambient magical energy, and it begins to clash. This leads to the speculation its not just one perp. One of the killers is using ancient aztec rites to carve out his victim's still beating hearts, but the other has another cause entirely. Book 2 A key point of this revolves around a ledger which was stolen during Harry's attendance at the wizarding school in the Pacific north West. The ledger is actually a copy that the US government has maintained since the eighteen hundreds of people with Divine Blood. In the present day the information is backed up on computers. The information is extremely controversial, but over the last decade sixteen people have been killed who were in the old ledger. The server in which the information is kept has also been attacked, and a spate of attacks have begun to occur. The updated list contains all recent additions to the list, including Levii Caine. Flashbacks are also common. The thief relies on monstrous help in the form of a wendigo, a native monster. Where as werewolves are simply cursed the wendigo are all monsters flesh eaters consummed by hunger and hatred. Category:Universe Category:Levii Caine